


Left Behind

by HypervioletPixie



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Champions League, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypervioletPixie/pseuds/HypervioletPixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Che cosa ho sbagliato? » chiede con un filo di voce. Non vuole che altri lo sentano.<br/>Mario lo stringe in un abbraccio, senza rispondergli, e Marco vorrebbe solo rimare lì, avvolto in quel calore familiare, ma si tira dritto e gli sorride. Si chiede se per caso il sorriso abbia raggiunto anche i suoi occhi, ma ne dubita.<br/>« Nulla » è la risposta dopo un attimo di pausa. Ma Marco sa di aver sbagliato credendoci troppo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lietocherryv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lietocherryv/gifts).



**Titolo** : Left Behind  
 **Fandom** : RPF – soccerdom  
 **Personaggi** : Marco Reus, Mario Götze  
 **Genere** : introspettivo  
 **Rating** : per tutti/G/verde  
 **Avvertimenti** : oneshot, tante seghe mentali, linguaggio, preslash (ma può anche non essere interpretato così)  
 **Parte** : 1/1  
 **Contoparole:** 1964 **  
Sommario:** _« Che cosa ho sbagliato? » chiede con un filo di voce. Non vuole che altri lo sentano._  
 _Mario lo stringe in un abbraccio, senza rispondergli, e Marco vorrebbe solo rimare lì, avvolto in quel calore familiare, ma si tira dritto e gli sorride. Si chiede se per caso il sorriso abbia raggiunto anche i suoi occhi, ma ne dubita._  
 _« Nulla » è la risposta dopo un attimo di pausa. Ma Marco sa di aver sbagliato credendoci troppo._  
 **Note** : ieri sera mi si è spezzato il cuore anche se non simpatizzo per il BvB. Quindi ecco che la mia prima Gotzeus ha preso forma. Parzialmente ispirata a [questo prompt](http://footballkinkit.livejournal.com/792.html?thread=21016#t21016) sul footballkinkit. Fatemi sapere <3  
La dedico a tutte le personcine carine come la Charlie, la Giorgia e la Giulia! E ovviamente la Valeria, ma a lei son dedicate tutte le mie storie sul soccerdom quindi non la cito nemmeno u.u  
Fatemi sapere,  
Pixie

 

Left Behind

 

Marco si chiede cosa abbiano fatto loro in meno del Bayern per aver perso. Al rigore segnato si immaginava già con la Coppa in mano – proprio quella che ha sognato di poter sollevare da bambino – davanti ai suoi tifosi, quel muro giallo e nero che mai li ha abbandonati. Avrebbe voluto renderli orgogliosi di lui, di quella fantastica squadra che è il Dortmund, ma si è visto quella Coppa scivolargli dalle mani e finire dritta tra quelle di Lahm. Sa di essere giovane, sa che ha un’intera carriera davanti per poter provare a vincerla, ma non riesce a rassegnarsi perché, Dio, ci è andato così vicino. La sentiva già pesare tra le braccia e se si fermava un po’ più a lungo a pensare poteva anche vedersi mentre si faceva aiutare da Mario perché, cazzo, sette chili di coppa sono troppi. Ma non ha importanza ormai, non la sta sollevando lui e Mario non deve aiutarlo a sostenerla.

Dortmund è un po’ più grigia e un po’ più cupa quando ritorna a casa. Sembra quasi che il muro giallo dei tifosi si sia disgregato sotto ai suoi occhi e persino il colore del logo della squadra gli fa male agli occhi. Troppo colorato in un mondo che si è spento. Non si è ancora tolto dal collo quella medaglia, vuole che sia un monito a se stesso: non vuole più essere quello che perde, vuole vincerlo e farlo a tutti a costi, lottando con le unghie e con i denti. Vuole farsi male, vuole lottare, non vuole arrendersi, eppure in quel momento non riesce a fare altro che pensare a come sarebbe stato poterla vincere, poter dire di aver conquistato il tempio del calcio. Perché Dio solo sa quanto quella medaglia bruci sulla pelle e non faccia altro che ricordargli di esserci arrivato, di essere stato lì a un solo passo, a un solo dannato gol per poter rimettere tutto in discussione e far vedere al Bayern i fantasmi dei rigori, costringere Bastian a sbagliare ancora una volta.  
« Che cosa ho sbagliato? » chiede con un filo di voce. Non vuole che altri lo sentano.  
Mario lo stringe in un abbraccio, senza rispondergli, e Marco vorrebbe solo rimare lì, avvolto in quel calore familiare, ma si tira dritto e gli sorride. Si chiede se per caso il sorriso abbia raggiunto anche i suoi occhi, ma ne dubita.  
« Nulla » è la risposta dopo un attimo di pausa. Ma Marco sa di aver sbagliato credendoci troppo.

Festeggiano il compleanno insieme, con una torta, pochi amici e battute per stemperare la tensione che aleggia nell’aria. La coppa sarebbe stata un bel regalo, ma non ce l’hanno fatta.  
Schmelzi li costringe a spegnere le candeline come se avessero ancora sei anni. Marco chiude gli occhi e non sa se sperare che Mario resti o di vincere quella coppa. Alla fine non esprime nessun desiderio, ma si ferma a pensare a cosa stia pensando Mario, che cosa può chiedere, cosa voglia. Ed è certo che qualsiasi desiderio esprima non riguarda di certo né lui né Dortmund.

Quando Mario parte, Marco non se la sente di accompagnarlo, eppure lo fa lo stesso. Camminano fianco a fianco con lo sguardo basso. Marco cerca di non guardare il piccolo trolley che Mario si trascina dietro come bagaglio a mano. Cerca di non dedicargli troppa attenzione altrimenti dovrebbe venire a patti col pensiero che Mario sta andando a Monaco per restare, non per una vacanza. Anche perché, a conti fatti, chi andrebbe proprio a Monaco per fare le vacanze?  
« Facciamo che ti passo a trovare appena posso » gli dice Mario in un sussurro. Marco si stringe nelle spalle e gli sorride. A un tratto anche respirare è diventato difficile. Una semplice azione meccanica è diventata così strana. Sente che potrebbe piangere da un momento all’altro e il suo proposito di non pensarci è bellamente andato a puttane. Gli passa un braccio attorno al collo per abbracciarlo e sente qualcosa di caldo e umido contro la guancia, ma sa che non è lui che piange. Ha un groppo in gola e non vuole staccarsi da Mario per vederlo piangere.  
« Cerca di chiamarmi » gli dice. Vorrebbe dirgli altro, vorrebbe fargli capire che gli mancherà, vorrebbe farlo chiaro a parole ma non ce la fa. Sarebbe come ammettere che Mario sta partendo per davvero e non è tutto un brutto sogno.  
Quando si stacca, si gira subito e si incammina verso l’uscita dell’aeroporto. Non ce la fa nemmeno a girarsi per vederlo proseguire oltre i metal detector. Si chiede solo per un attimo cosa sarebbe successo se avessero vinto loro quella dannata coppa, sarebbe bastato a convincerlo a rimanere?

_(17.54)  
Atterrato :)_

(18.08)  
Com’è andato il volo?

Si trova a scrivergli quel messaggio perché non sa bene cosa dire. Normalmente l’avrebbe preso in giro, se ne sarebbe uscito con un “L’aereo non è caduto? Cazzo, e pensare che sei un porcellino :D” ma non se la sente. Non pensa che sia la cosa giusta da dire a una persona che ora non è lì con lui e probabilmente non vedrà per altro tempo. Sa che le cose giuste da dire sono altre, come ad esempio scrivergli un “Mi mancherai” o trovare il coraggio per chiedergli se anche lui sentirà la sua mancanza.

La casa è un po’ più silenziosa da quando Mario è andato a Monaco. I primi giorni si è goduto il silenzio, trovando quasi una sorta di pace e tempo per riflettere. Non riesce a evitare di pensare al 25 maggio, a cosa avrebbe potuto fare di più. Continua a pensare che, forse, se fosse riuscito a incidere un po’ di più, magari sarebbe andato tutto diversamente, che sarebbe stato il suo Borussia Dortmund a entrare nella storia. Se solo chiude gli occhi per un attimo può vedere quella coppa, ne sente il freddo del metallo tra le dita, ma soprattutto ne sente il peso. Per questo, se può, evita di chiudere gli occhi, perché pensare a cosa avrebbe potuto fare va bene, serve a migliorarsi, serve per poter tornare in finale e vincerla, ma immaginarsi mentre la tocca, la alza e se la contende ai suoi compagni per sollevarla davanti ai suoi tifosi non va bene. Fa male e lui non ha bisogno di aggiungere altro dolore a quello che già prova.  
Un pensiero corre veloce nella direzione di Mario, ma no, lui è più forte: non gli scriverà.  
Col passare dei giorni il silenzio diventa semplicemente troppo. Cerca di impegnare il suo tempo in ogni modo possibile, esce con i suoi amici, con i suoi compagni di squadra, va a divertirsi perché manca ancora un po’ all’inizio del ritiro, può cercare di distrarsi, ma la sera torna a casa e il silenzio lo avvolge completamente. Senza nemmeno pensarci finisce per tenere il televisore acceso quando è in casa. I canali sportivi però non li guarda mai.  
   
 _(15.34)  
Come va a Dortmund?_

Gli scrive Mario un giorno. Marco guarda il messaggio e lo cancella. Andrebbe sicuramente meglio se lui fosse rimasto al posto di partire. È quasi tentato di rispondergli, ma non vuole sapere com’è la vita a Monaco, cosa si prova a stare con quelli che hanno vinto e non con i perdenti.

Mario smette di scrivergli poco tempo dopo. Marco sa di aver tirato troppo la corda, ma davvero non se la sente di rispondergli, di scoprire quanto sia simpatico Thomas o come sia bello uscire con Toni – perché ha visto le foto, sa con chi esce, sa che sta occupando il tempo e che si diverte, sa che la sera a casa non si sente solo e non pensa a Dortmund, non pensa a lui. Marco invece non riesce a smettere di pensarci, perché è lui quello che è rimasto indietro, con i ricordi di anni che paiono una vita intera. Sono ricordi talmente belli che a ripensarci fanno ancora più male perché riguardano qualcosa che c’è stato e che difficilmente tornerà. Odia il rimpianto, odia fermarsi a pensare ancora a quella finale persa, odia farlo, eppure non riesce a smettere. Darci un taglio sarebbe come arrendersi ai più forti, farsi schiacciare e non rialzarsi per combattere. Lui questo non può permettersi di farlo, non lo vuole fare. Deve dimostrare di essere cresciuto, di non essere un ragazzino. Stringe i denti e spegne la televisione. Il silenzio torna a farsi assordante, ma è meglio così. Preferisce affrontare il silenzio piuttosto che arrendersi all’evidenza che senza Mario la sua squadra non sarà più la stessa. Lui non sarà più lo stesso.

È l’estate più strana che si trova a vivere. Si trova spesso a camminare senza una meta precisa per le vie di Dortmund. Cammina a sguardo basso con il cappellino da baseball che gli copre gli occhi. Ha paura ad alzare lo sguardo, paura di incrociare qualche tifoso che possa riconoscerlo. Non vuole vedere gli sguardi delusi di chi ha creduto in loro – in lui – così tanto da andare a Wembley per sostenerli senza venire ripagato con nessuna gioia. Cammina per posti che conosce benissimo, eppure gli sembrano quasi sconosciuti. Si chiede come passasse le estati prima, cosa facesse per divertirsi e passare il tempo. Si ferma a guardare delle vetrine, ma non ha voglia di comprare nulla. Si chiede se quelle scarpe che vede gli potrebbero piacere, che cosa ne penserebbe Mario. Scuote la testa per non pensarci, ma non riesce a trattenersi. Scatta una foto alle scarpe e la manda a Mario. Poi si dà del cretino. Vorrebbe sbattere la testa da qualche parte perché è caduto nel tunnel della nostalgia, quello che voleva evitare a tutti i costi. Si allontana dal negozio senza alzare la testa, si ripromette di buttare via il telefono se cercherà di nuovo di scrivergli.  
Tuttavia passa i giorni seguenti ad aspettare una risposta che non arriva. Sa che ha tirato la corda a lungo non rispondendogli per primo ma non può fare a meno di pensare con un certo fastidio che ha ragione a sentirsi così, a comportarsi da ragazzina e a non aver mai risposto a Mario, perché a conti fatti è lui quello che è stato lasciato indietro. Mario non ha nessun diritto di fare l’offeso.

Una notte si sveglia di soprassalto, madido di sudore freddo e con i capelli incollati alla fronte. Se li scosta con un gesto stizzito, ricordandosi cosa ha sognato. Seduto, con la schiena appoggiata alla testata del letto e la testa rivolta ostinatamente verso il soffitto si lascia andare a un momento di debolezza e piange, piange come si è sempre ripromesso di non fare da quel 25 maggio. Non riesce a smettere, lascia che le lacrime gli scorrano lente lungo il volto mentre il silenzio attorno a lui per una volta è confortante. Non vuole che nessuno sappia che sta piangendo e il silenzio gli ricorda che è solo, solo per davvero. Si asciuga le lacrime col dorso della mano, mentre l’immagine del sogno piano piano sbiadisce. E Lahm che solleva la coppa e Mario che festeggia con loro spariscono fino a rimanere un’ombra nella sua mente durante quella notte agitata. Si ripete che è solo un fottuto incubo, che Mario era ancora col cuore a Dortmund anche se non poteva giocare, che il suo cuore sarà sempre lì. Se lo ripete così tanto che quasi potrebbe crederci.

(04.35)  
Mi manchi

_(04.38)  
Anche tu, Marco. _

Sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte per mettere bene a fuoco quelle poche parole di risposta. Le legge e un sorriso gli sfugge tra le lacrime.  
  
 _(04.39)  
Marco, te lo ricordi? Te l’ho promesso: è per sempre._

Marco ora fa fatica a sorridere dal groppo che gli si è formato in gola. Però crederci è diventato a un tratto più semplice.


End file.
